


Hardbroom's Soft Landing

by RelativelySain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sledding, ww2018winterfluffevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: For the ww2018winterfluffeventDay 13: SleddingImogen thinks Constance needs to lighten up and join the fun.





	Hardbroom's Soft Landing

"Ms. Hardbroom..." Imogen began, voice breathy, as she trudged her way back up the hill towards Constance. "Come give it a try. Look at the fun everyone's having." Constance stared derisively down her nose at the woman, arms crossed tightly and chin raised high as she cast her shadow over the chaos on the hill like a stone monument.

"I could not fathom a more frivolous waste of time...than bracing the coldest weather only to plunge haphazardly head first down a hill, climbing back up through inches of snow dragging that thing behind you only to repeat the ordeal."  
  
"Because it's fun." Imogen replied matter of factually with a smile. Constance face scrunched up but the uncertainty in her eyes as she surveyed the laughing girls on the hill was all Imogen needed to know it was only partly about disbelief.  
  
"The girls should be inside, revising."

Imogen stepped closer so she could speak quietly enough for the sound not to travel through the winter air to unintended ears. "Constance, you've never been sledding before have you?"

"Why should I have been?" The witch snapped indignantly, pitch growing sharper even for her. Imogen didn't respond, simply turning back towards the hill with a strange smile, watching Constance out of the corner of her eye. The resulting bristling of the witch only made her grin more, shoulders shaking a moment with a restrained laugh. Constance went back to her rigid pose, eyes down the hill ensuring no student came to harm or got into too much mischief. It wouldn't be until later, after the girls had been ushered inside and put to bed that Constance would realize her mistake in thinking that had been the end of the matter: after one Imogen Drill had knocked on her door, swathed in warm weather clothes.  
  
"Get dressed."  
  
"Imogen, it is nine thi.."

"Get dressed, come on. No complaining and no questions, hurry up."

"Are you...why would I"  
  
"No questions, now get a move on."  
  
With not even the chance to roll her eyes, Constance found herself being lead by the hand through the abandoned halls. She magicked herself some shoes to avoid having to feel the chilled floor but otherwise kept her nightgown and loose hair as it was having no intention of humouring whatever fancy had inflicted her colleague. If there was trouble she would interject otherwise she would be right 'round to her rooms before the other woman could interject. As they neared the hill. The witch came to a direct stop, shoulders rigid and face sour as Imogen's hand slipped free and she too stopped to turn around and look at Constance.  
  
"Imogen Drill, you are going to tell me what this is about before I take another step."  
  
Imogen's shoulders fell as she rolled her eyes and stepped back towards Constance, reaching for her hands again. "It's about you allowing someone else take control for a change." Imogen raised a brow and tilted her head in annoyance when she was met with a silent unimpressed witch. "I am trying to do something nice for you...maybe just this once, could you let me?"  
  
Constance's eyes grew sad, mouth moving uselessly as the stern disciplinarian finally gave a little. Imogen began to gently lead her back to the top of the hill. The moonlight bounced off the snow covered ground, illuminating their path enough to avoid mishap although Constance did catch an unexpected groove which caused her to stumble forward. Luckily Imogen was right there to catch her around the middle and set her back upright again with so warm a smile it was hard to feel embarrassed over the rush that traveled up from the far too brief touch at her waist.  Once at the top of the hill, the witch was struck breathless. The wooden sled sat quietly under a lantern that had been set up on a long pole staked deep into the frozen earth. Similar lamp posts had been set up lining either side the whole length of the hill. Imogen had spent a great deal of effort in this. Constance moved her unbelieving stare to Imogen, not fathoming why she would have done all this. As the woman sat on the back end of the sled, heels dug firmly into the snow at each side, and reached for Constance, the witch froze, body tensing up again. Imogen gave a warm smile hand still outreached. "I won't let anything bad happen, I promise. Besides...what's a witch need to be afraid of sledding for?"  
  
"I am not afraid!" She bristled before grabbing the hand vehemently. In an instant, she was wrapped warmly in her traveling cloak. Face determined, she used Imogen for balance as she lowered to sit on the front end of the sled, boots propping up against the wooden lip at the front. She ignored the small chuckle from behind her, inhaling as the blonde leaned forward, pressed against her back as she reached expectantly towards the front of the sled.  
  
"Could you hand me the string please?"  
  
"Oh." Constance chirped, glad Imogen couldn't see her flushed face as she took up the string loop and handed it to Imogen. Constance sunk further into her breathing as Imogen's arms both wrapped around her to hold the string, breath on her ear as Imogen's face peered over her shoulder. Her heart was all a flutter as Imogen whispered, "Ready?" She most certainly was not. Not at all...but an answer was not required it would seem as the blonde set them in motion. Her feet landing beside Constance's once they'd begun the descent. Constance tensed, heart in her throat as they raced towards the trees below. No magic, she reminded herself...unless it was necessary.  
  
Her eyes widened as they made it to the bottom of the hill and kept going, tree line and bushes encroaching on them. She made to lift her arm.  
  
"Don't you dare." Imogen warned firmly. Constance stopped reluctantly, eyeing the tree line dubiously. A few seconds more. She gasped as the sled turned sharply and she felt herself falling off the side. Her impact had been softer than expected and she lay there a moment, heart racing in her ears, a certain PE teacher wedged behind her, between her and the plush snow. She couldn't see the wide grin on said PE teachers face. Constance swallowed thickly, it difficult to get up with the sled flipped over their feet and Imogen's arms still around her. Then, much to Imogen's surprise and mutual joy, the Potions mistress began to laugh. It was a rush, Constance had to admit. Imogen couldn't help but join in, the two grown women lying tangled on the ground. Once both had calmed and helped each other to their feet, Imogen brushed herself off and righted the sled to make it easier to drag up the hill. Constance magicked herself free of snow, cloak perfectly in place once more.  
  
"That was fun." Constance conceded warmly.  
  
"Want to go again?"  
  
Her first reaction was a blunt and simple no but she settled with something more tactful. "...I think I've had enough sledding for one evening but...thank you Imogen. This was...very thoughtful."  
  
Imogen smiled at Constance but there was something almost sad about her eyes. Constance frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
Imogen shook her head with a small soundless chuckle. "Nothing..." She knew that Constance wasn't ready yet. To understand how much more than /thoughtful/ this had been meant to be. "I'm glad you liked it." And she meant it with all her heart. Watching Constance so blissfully free of worry and control for a change had been worth all the trouble...would be worth a world of trouble: every time.  
  



End file.
